


SHIELD Enemy Number One

by CeliaEquus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because I ship Phil with everyone, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I fail at tags, M/M, Minor ones, Multi, No Smut, Phil/EVERYONE, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: S01e11 'The Magical Place', They're the baddies, sort of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury has a new lead on SHIELD's number one enemy, Phil Coulson, and wants to set the Avengers after him.  Unfortunately, Loki overhears, and decides that he has to see this criminal mastermind for himself.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
<p>Fill for this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=41400781#t41400781<br/>"In Loki most recent attempt to take over Earth he teams up with super villain and SHIELD's number one Most Wanted, Phil Coulson. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Enemy Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The set-up is that the 'Tahiti' thing happened a long time before the Avengers came along, and that there was a terrible and unexpected result. Slight spoiler for 'The Magical Place'.

Nick Fury began to debrief the Avengers over the Battle of New York.

"Thanks to Dr. Banner, Loki's in custody," he said. "Thor, you'll be arranging transport for the two of you back to Asgard." Thor nodded, his face grim. "I know you all want to go take a rest, but we've had new intel about an old friend."

"Which old friend?" Clint asked, squinting at the director.

"…Phil Coulson," Fury said. Clint and Natasha both flinched.

"I know that name," Tony said. He was spinning a pen around his fingers. "One of the files that was blocked."

"For a reason, Stark."

"Who's Phil Coulson?" Steve asked.

"Our number one enemy," Fury said, and he sighed. "He used to work for SHIELD, knows a lot of our secrets."

"Director," Thor said, but Fury waved him off.

"He was my best friend once," he continued. "He went by the books, was one of the top agents, had every code and procedure memorised. As soon as he went rogue, we had to start changing everything, but not soon enough. He took his team, and documents we can't replace, and went on the run."

"Director—"

"Not now, Thor."

"How long ago was this?" Steve said.

"Seven years ago," Fury said. "I'd assigned him a team after there was an accident which… took him out of the field for awhile. Phil brought them together until they were tight-knit and unstoppable. They left SHIELD with him after certain information came to light."

"What kind of information?" Bruce asked, tilting his head.

Fury exhaled slowly. "Phil died in action, but I couldn't let him stay that way. After a few days, I had surgeons work on him. They worked goddamned miracles, but they kept him awake to monitor his brain patterns. The entire time… he begged them to let him die. We pasted over his memories, but it didn't last. He remembered everything. The day he left, he told me that he'd always trusted the system, and told his team to. Once he lost his faith in SHIELD… he quit. His team sided with him. They left behind their aircraft and went underground."

"And you haven't been able to catch them," Tony said. Fury shook his head. "So you need us to help you."

"The thing is, they don't just fight us," Fury said, fists clenched. Thor went to speak again, but quelled at the director's glare. "Phil and his team fight the bad guys. They have people all over the country – and other countries – ready to protect and cover for them."

"Who's on the team?" Steve asked, straightening in his seat. Natasha and Clint glanced at each other.

"He has two scientists, two field agents, and a hacker," Natasha said. "Both agents are on par with us, if not better. The hacker is a mini-Stark, so is the engineering scientist, and the biological scientist is a mini-Banner."

"And Coulson?"

"Ask around," Clint said. "Anyone who's been at SHIELD more than seven years knew him personally, and everyone's heard about his history. The scary thing is, most of it isn't exaggerated."

"So where is he now?" Natasha asked.

"Last we heard of him, he was in Pennsylvania. It could be a false lead, though; it's hard to tell. But someone had to be there to lay it. We need all your talents to find him."

Thor sagged in his chair, and Fury eyed him.

"What were you gonna say?" he asked.

"It hardly matters now," Thor said.

"Spit it out."

"What has spitting to do with it?"

"Just tell us, Thor!"

The demi-god glanced at his team-mates, and then at Fury.

"Loki was with us," Thor said. "I could sense his magic."

"I'd know if Loki was out—"

Then a screen appeared and an alarm flooded the Helicarrier. The screen showed a picture of Loki, with the words 'ESCAPED PRISONER' flashing beneath.

Fury sank into his chair.

"Was he here while we were talking about Phil Coulson?" he said. Thor nodded. "And when I said where he was last heard of?" He nodded again. Fury buried his head in his hands, and swore.

 

Loki appeared in Pennsylvania, and examined his surroundings. Less than ten minutes after he arrived, an unassuming light blue car stopped beside him, and the window was lowered.

"Need a lift somewhere?" asked a young man with dark hair. Loki considered him. "I would suggest you climb in, Loki. My boss wants to see you."

Now intrigued, Loki opened the door and slid into the car. He drew the buckle across his body and secured it with a metallic click. Then the young man started the car again, and began to drive down the main road.

"My name is Grant," the man said. "Formally Agent Ward. You've heard of my boss, Phil Coulson."

"Just this last hour," Loki said. "How did you come to know this?"

Grant smirked. "We knew the director would call in the big guns once SHIELD 'found' us. We knew something big was coming: you. Thank Jemma and Leo for that. We call them FitzSimmons." He chuckled. "The Avengers were formed to fight us. That's why there are two SHIELD agents on their team."

"Surely that is presumptuous of you?"

"Nope," Grant said. They were travelling in highly populated parts of the city, where surely they could be seen. Why take such a risk? "Skye – our stray – just confirmed what Phil and Melinda suspected. There were two plans. One, if you got away, we'd pack up and go to our next safe spot. Two, if you were arrested, we would meet with you."

"How did you intend to accomplish this?" Loki asked, leaning against the door of the car, all the better to observe the man.

"By letting you out remotely, knowing that you'd want to spy on the Avengers' debrief, and then find out their true purpose from Fury. As soon as you knew where our trail was, you'd come looking for us. It was only a matter of picking you up after you landed in this fair city. Before you ask, we've been monitoring the CCTV – the cameras – and I happened to be the closest to your location. The others will be returning to base by now."

Loki had many questions, yet now was not the time to be asking them. He was certain that this Phil Coulson – a master criminal, by all accounts – would have the answers.

 

The temporary base for The Crew of the Bus was on the outskirts of suburbia. It would take awhile to get there from where Grant picked up Loki; even with all of the feedback loops and creative graphics the kids had whipped up, shaking any possible tails was the most basic manoeuvre… and Phil did so love the basics. SHIELD was always trying to move forward, even when he'd been there.

"They're nearly here," Melinda said, resting against the door jamb, her arms crossed. Phil gazed at her, stunned as always.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, but smile anyway.

"Only three times since this morning," she said.

"It's nearly one o'clock. I must be slipping."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Never you."

"Are the other kids home yet?"

"Leo walked in the door a minute ago, and Jemma's getting out the sandwiches for our guest. Skye's only ten minutes away."

"Good." Phil stood up, and walked around the desk. He kissed Melinda, fingers scrunched in her hair, until she was pliant beneath his other hand. He moulded her against the door pane, only pulling away when she whimpered. He smirked against her lips. "How's my tie?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's perfect," she said, pulling herself together like a champ. "As always."

He stroked her hair back into place. "Just like you," he said. Then, with a last kiss to her cheek, he went downstairs to join the others.

"Loki," Phil said, spreading his hands apart as the criminal walked into the living room, followed by Grant. "Welcome. How was the ride, baby?" he asked the former agent.

"Flawless," Grant said. He gave Phil a small smile as he passed, and Phil ran a finger up his arm. Grant shivered, and continued on to the kitchen. Phil watched his retreat, admiring the cut of the jeans, and then turned back to Loki.

"Come, sit down," he said, and he waved Loki into an armchair. Phil perched on the opposite sofa, and absently fingered the coasters on the coffee table. Loki crossed one leg over the other, and reclined back. Phil could almost feel the power coming from the man.

"You are Phil Coulson," Loki said.

"And you're Loki." Phil held out his hand, and they shook. "Nice to meet you. We enjoyed watching your little skirmish with SHIELD's new prized pets."

"Germany was an essential part of the plan."

"I'm not talking about Germany," Phil said, and he noticed Jemma and Leo enter the room, carrying plates of sandwiches. "I'm talking about New York."

Loki huffed, pursing his lips. Melinda and Grant placed trays of drinks besides the sandwiches, and sat on the chairs either side of Loki. Leo sat on Phil's left, and Jemma curled up on his right, both pressed against him. Phil kissed Leo's forehead, and then rested his cheek against the top of Jemma's head, where it was resting on his shoulder. He loved his team.

"That'll be Skye," Melinda said, and she rose gracefully seconds before the front door was unlocked. She brought Skye back to the living room, and pulled Skye onto her lap once she was seated again.

"This is my team, Loki," Phil said. "I'd like you to consider joining us."

"Why should I consider this?" Loki said. "I work alone."

"No, you don't," Phil said, completely relaxed. He stroked FitzSimmons' knees, just subtly. "You have minions, and you control them using magic. But someone was also controlling you, weren't they?" Loki tensed. "Most of my life was spent either in the army or with SHIELD, before I saw the light." Jemma's breath tickled his neck as she nuzzled the skin, and he chuckled. "I'm so glad I did. My team is my family. Wouldn't you like to be part of this family?"

"I heard nothing of you until today," Loki said. "You must do a great deal to convince me that you are worthy of my powers."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "Skye took a huge risk getting close enough to SHIELD headquarters to let you out. We predicted this series of events; to be more accurate, we established them. We've operated like this for eight years without being caught—"

"The one-eyed man told the Avengers that it was seven years," Loki said.

"And I've let him believe that," Phil said. He smiled slowly. "What he doesn't know may hurt him. I prefer it that way."

"You do bear a grudge," Loki said.

"And you don't?" The demi-god didn't reply. "We consider SHIELD to be our enemy, and we impede their progress unless it isn't in our interests. While your brother is with SHIELD, he is our enemy, which makes you our ally. Of course, we also bring down the bad guys when it suits us."

"I am aware that Midgardians must earn a living," Loki said. "How do you achieve that, if you are part-time philanthropists?"

"We are exceptional thieves, Mrs. McClane," Skye said. Phil laughed, and he met Skye's gaze.

"Nice one, sweetheart," he said.

"I do not understand," Loki said, scowling at Skye. Phil narrowed his eyes at the potential threat.

"If you join us, we'll show you the film _Die Hard_ ," he said. "It's a good laugh."

"And it's a Christmas movie," Grant piped up.

"Depending on your definition of a Christmas movie," Leo muttered. Phil cupped his right knee.

"Now, now," he said. "Loki, we would be your support network. You'd have the opportunity to save people and get thanks for it; you would learn from us, we would learn from you. We discussed it, of course." He sighed contentedly as Jemma wound her arms around his torso and cuddled close. "It's not majority vote around here; we all have to agree on something or it won't happen."

"Surely there is some hierarchy in place?" Loki asked, now frowning, but obviously in thought. "You are the leader?"

"I'm the glue, and the co-ordinator," Phil said. "We all have our functions, and we can find a place for you." He had planned to lean forward at this point, to show his sincerity; but his scientists were too comfortable, so he let it be. "You don't need to make a decision right now. Obviously, we'll have to find another way to contact you. For our safety, you understand. I hate putting my team in unnecessary danger. Well." He slid an arm around Leo's waist, tugging him closer. "I hate putting them in any danger, but it's our job, and we enjoy it. And when the time comes to take over the world…" Loki's head jerked up at that. "Seven heads are better than one, or even six."

Only seconds later, the phone upstairs rang. Phil untangled himself from FitzSimmons.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, and he hurried up the stairs.

 

Loki thought over every angle. It was a tempting offer. This 'team' would hardly stand up against Thanos; however, they may be helpful, and would undoubtedly be able to find those who could assist him. If they truly had evaded SHIELD for so long – a mere group of six humans – with his assistance they could be even more extraordinary.

Yet… it was not only that. They appeared so affectionate with each other, in ways that were natural, not a show. Their connection was something to behold, and he wondered if they would even have room for him. If they knew the truth of his heritage, surely they would run?

But the idea of equality very nearly eclipsed the temptation of affection. In Asgard, Odin would declare something to be done, and his orders were carried out. Discussion was rare, and Loki's views were seldom heard, let alone acknowledged. He could read honesty in Phil Coulson. He seemed genuine in his desire for Loki to join them.

"Do you all prefer clothing such as this?" he asked, gesturing to their costumes. The clothes were form-fitting, certainly, and there were no complicated methods of removal, not as far as Loki could see.

"It breathes easily," Grant said.

"It moves with us like a second skin," the other young man said.

"And… Phil likes it," the young woman beside him confessed, her cheeks turning pink.

"Why does he not wear similar attire?" Loki said.

"Because he's Phil. He wears suits; it's his thing." That was the other young woman, perched upon the lap of the older woman with the straight black hair.

"We like him in suits, but Phil in tactical gear," she said, and she smiled in a predatory manner. "It's hard to keep our hands off him. You'll see why, if you stay."

Loki could not help but feel astonished. He stared at the man walking back down the stairs, not even looking at the steps as he checked over his team. When he finally took his seat again, Loki waited for him to speak. When nothing was forthcoming – when it became clear that the Son of Coul was allowing him the chance to go first – Loki made his decision.

"You are willing to have what you would call a 'Frost Giant' living with you?"

"We want you, Loki, no matter 'what' you are."

Loki bowed his head, unable to hide his smile. Then Phil spoke again, leaning toward him.

"And you could come to me for anything you need," he said. There was something in the way he said 'anything you need' that caused Loki to flush.

"Anything?" he said.

Phil reached out and ran a finger down the curve of Loki's cheek. "Anything, sweetheart."

The endearment went straight to Loki's heart, and something inside of him began to melt.

"Yes," he said. "I wish to join your team."

 

Somewhere, far away, Nick Fury got chills up his spine for no discernible reason.

That Pennsylvania was empty of any supervillains – human or otherwise – wasn't surprising, and it wasn't the cause of Fury's future nightmares. No. Those didn't start until the next sign of The Crew of the Bus was found near Latveria.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwa-ha-ha-ha!
> 
> This is for a prompt in round 21 of the Avengers Assemble kink meme on LJ. Page 73, if anyone's interested. It's really set before the prompt – sort of more establishing what would be coming – but I kept thinking about it. Finally, after watching 'The Magical Place', I thought of this being an aftermath to Phil discovering the truth of his recovery (if you can call it that). For the purposes of the prompt, set long before 'The Avengers'.


End file.
